


Change of plans

by hanekoma



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy decides that he wants to take control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> This had been written for minumi-chan's birthday on tumblr.

Billy’s arms draped over Teddy’s shoulders and pressed up against his back. “Iwishyou’dcometobed.” He began chanting.

“You realize that you don’t need a spell to get me to come, don’t you?”

“But it’s fun this way.” The purr that came off of Billy’s tongue almost made Teddy shiver. His teeth lightly tugged at one of Teddy’s earrings. “Iwishyouwouldtakeme.” He began chanting this new spell.

Teddy reached behind the chair, slipping between it and Billy’s body and began rubbing his groin. This cut the spell very short, but then he already told Billy that there wasn’t a spell needed. Billy’s arms tightened around him.

“You realize I can’t exactly get up to obey your command when you grasp on like that,” he murmured out in a low tone, hand stroking further. He could feel Billy hardening under his touch. He could almost feel the reluctance as Billy unwrapped his arms and stepped away.

In one smooth motion, Teddy stood up and dragged Billy into a heated kiss. Their bodies pressed tight as Teddy’s arm tightened around Billy’s waist. Teddy began to edge them both toward the bed, but at the last second, Billy turned the tides and was on top of Teddy, grinning against his mouth.

“I thought you said you wanted me to take you?” Teddy questioned with a slight eyebrow raise.

“Oh. I do. Just not in the conventional way.” Billy leaned over Teddy to extract the lube that was very poorly hidden in the drawer. Once he had the bottle, his body began grinding down on Teddy as he uncapped the lube.

“I promise this’ll be something you won’t forget, Teddy.”

Teddy tried to steady his breathing as he watched Billy. The opened bottle of lube was set down on his stomach before Billy reached down to strip his shirt off. Every time he saw that expanse of bare skin, Teddy was awed.

A small grin quirked on the edge of Billy’s lips as he saw that, letting his hands run achingly slow down his body. One strayed to the side to tease at a nipple, pulling a needy little sound from him. Teddy was getting hard just from watching and he knew Billy could feel it under his ass.

Billy licked his lips as his hands finally strayed down to the edge of his pants. The button was popped in no time, but that damn zipper was designed perfectly for teasing. At least, that’s what Teddy had been convinced of when he started dating Billy.

The pants loosened on his waist, sliding down to further expose skin and the top edge of his briefs. The way the fabric rested on his body complimented the curve of his hips beautifully. Teddy’s eyes roamed the plane of skin as if trying to memorize every curve—as if he’d never done it before.

“Billy…” His voice held almost a whine to it as he began to feel an uncomfortable tightness. Of course, he shouldn’t have let on as Billy ground down against him making that feeling turn into pain and pleasure.

Then the pressure let up. Billy moved to his knees over Teddy’s stomach, pushing his pants down to rest against him, letting the briefs accompany. He reached down for the lube and as Teddy began to reach out, he playfully batted the hand away.

“This is my treat. You just enjoy the ride.” That tone made Teddy shiver, his hand dropping back down. He was thoroughly enjoying seeing Billy like that.

Lube was carefully applied to his fingers so as not to let any drip on Teddy's (really one of Billy's) shirts. (Billy had begun wearing baggy shirts for a reason.) He rubbed it between his fingers before reaching down between his legs. One finger traced around, teasing himself before slipping in. Billy's body arched forward, bracing himself on Teddy's chest.

Billy's head fell back, eyes pressing shut as he began to curl the finger deep inside. Teddy could only imagine just how that finger was moving deep inside. Gradually, a second finger was added. Once Billy's body began to adjust, Teddy could see him working to stretch further with his fingers spreading.

After the third finger had been added and Billy's body had adjusted to the size, he was ready for Teddy. He shifted his body to pull one leg from his pants, making it easier to straddle Teddy's body now.

As Billy reached down between them to unzip Teddy's pants and pull him out of his boxers, he slid his fingers out of his ass. Before he could properly react, Billy had gotten him lubed up and was sinking down on him with a shuddering moan.

It took every ounce of strength for Teddy not to just cum from that. Thank god Billy stilled once he took all of Teddy in to let them both adjust. Billy's hands began pushing up Teddy's shirt to his upper chest area, leaving it there. He was just preparing for the aftermath and the certain mess that would accompany this, again, not wanting to stain the shirt.

"Ready?" Billy purred out in one of the most erotic tones Teddy had ever heard come from the other boy. Perhaps his nods were a bit eager, but he couldn't help giving his response as so.

One hand firmly placed itself on Teddy's stomach as his head dropped down. The pace began slow and easy as Billy rocked above him. Teddy's fingers tightened into the sheets as last time he reached for Billy, he was swatted away.

Part of Teddy really just wanted to grab Billy's hips and start slamming him, but Billy did say he wanted to take all the work. So, he'd have to suffer this slow pace until his partner gave him more.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait an excruciatingly long time for this. Billy's movements were becoming gradually more and more needy. His slicked hand moved to his groin to stroke with the pace he was feeding Teddy.

They were young. Their stamina hadn't been built that high yet. Hormones and desire not quite controlled yet.

Billy was the first to lose control, semen spilling over Teddy's stomach. He was obviously determined to return the favour as he began riding Teddy even harder. That, with the combination of how tight Billy felt after his orgasm, drove Teddy rather quickly to his climax.

Being filled like that sent a visible shiver through Billy's body. While he tried to keep himself steady and erect, Teddy now took the chance to push his arm away from his stomach and pull Billy down.

"Mm, don't want to get stuck together again..." Billy muttered out between gasping breaths. Neither of them had realized just how sticky semen could be until their last tryst.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we get cleaned up in a bit," Teddy murmured in return. "But you're right. I won't be forgetting _that_ any time soon..."


End file.
